zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia talk:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Is it ok to delete a suggestion if it goes against the "Only 8 suggestions per week" rule? Xykeb Zraliv 14:08, 5 August 2008 (UTC) So... once a fight is picked... the others are just dumped into the archive? Isn't that wasteful? Couldn't the second and third best get rolled over to the next week or something?--Mjr162006 13:21, 20 October 2008 (UTC) :Now that I have thought about, I'm not sure that would ever work out.--Mjr162006 13:28, 20 October 2008 (UTC) hello. just posting that when it turned to gibberish that on time;that was me. sorry-DekutullaZM 4:06 PM, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Why in the name of Volvagia is the current fight not posted? Did some vandal go through and erase everything on the page? Bek The Conqueror 23:56, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :Huh? Zant's Hand vs. Wallmaster won last week's suggestion vote and is now on the ToC main page. Each time something wins, all suggestions are archived. Or they're SUPPOSED to be anyway. Seems like whoever did it this week messed up and forgot it. --AuronKaizer 14:40, 20 December 2008 (UTC) New Rule I think we should make it so you need to make at least 50 GOOD (not spam) edits before one can vote or suggest on here. What does everyone think?Dark Ridley 20:27, 9 April 2009 (UTC) How about we add a message to people who have it, and for those who don't yet still vote, we will remove them. Dark Ridley 23:30, 9 April 2009 (UTC) I'd just like to clear this up: I am not Godsacredpowers. When you bought that up EveryDayJoe I thought you were teasing me about my oh-so-obvious case of narcissism. I'm also more or less a sportsman (even though I don't do sports you know what I mean) so that kind of stuff just disgusts me. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 00:58, 25 April 2009 (UTC) its quite a good idea. it'll encourage people to edit more but if it does come into play will users under the limit be able to cast anonymous votes? Oni Dark Link 11:03, 10 April 2009 (UTC) I still think they can vote in the temple of time, just not for suggestions. Dark Ridley 18:42, 10 April 2009 (UTC) you mean temple of courage :P Oni Dark Link We could start this week with it, and to make it easier we people userboxes for if they perform 50 edits, or make a list of those who have accomplished this task.. Dark Ridley 16:58, 12 April 2009 (UTC) could still help though. or we could just not tell that its 50 votes and just say a commonly editing users are aloud to suggest. Oni Dark Link 17:40, 12 April 2009 (UTC) I agree, I see people who have just joined this week so they can vote... perhaps we need someone to go through this and remove votes from these newcomers? Also if this is going to be a legitimate rule we should add it to the rule box.Dark Ridley 14:02, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Do you guys care if I enforce the this new rule? If so, I'll make a short list (for Now) of those who have achieved the 50 mainspace edits requirements. Dark Ridley 19:56, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Okay, but just for this week along with everyone else who voted before the rule, and then next week they to have to obey it. I'll start doing the list Dark Ridley 20:08, 20 April 2009 (UTC) K... got another question- I was looking at the rules and this new rule shows up (apparentley you guys have been talking about this for a while now) and I just have to ask... what are mainspace edits? I have a question... This is probably not the place to ask this, but is their a certain amount of times you can suggest a fight for the ToC? Like if you suggest a fight one week are you not allowed to suggest one the following week? Thanks for your tolerance (I know how much people hate noobs.) --Twilightwizard0309 19:58, 20 April 2009 (UTC) 50+ Mainspace Edits Rule Okay, here is the list. The second List will be removed next week. Feel free to edit this, as I know I will forget some names and I'll really just be looking for those who haven't achieved the 50+ edits rule. Dark Ridley 20:19, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Have Achieved This *AuronKaizer *Bek The Conqueror *Caiaphasthesympathist *Ccbermanzzpedia *Dark Ridley *Dialask77 *EveryDayJoe45 *Katamariqueen *Khanson *Lisa URAQT *Metroidhunter32 *Oni Dark Link *Portal-Kombat *Triforce 14 *Xykeb Zraliv *Zelda311 *Diachronos Comments Don't worry, some are obvious. Others are hard due to they vote here alot, but not usually. Though I'll have to get off soon so adding to the list will be halted for a short while. Dark Ridley 20:23, 20 April 2009 (UTC) wow is that all? i though thered be twice that many. Oni Dark Link 20:37, 20 April 2009 (UTC) This is not all, I've just been busy so I haven't been able to add them all to the list yet. I add them as they vote, and they can add their names to the list as well if they want. Dark Ridley 23:00, 20 April 2009 (UTC) P.S. For those who want to raise the amount of edits they have done so that they can reach the 50+ mark, Gamehiker has a large amount of Zelda concept art that you can use here as long as you place the images correctly on their appropriate pages and source them. Dark Ridley 23:13, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Link to page: http://www.gamehiker.com/gallery/index.php?cat=2 Question: What are mainspace edits--Twilightwizard0309 11:28, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Mainspace edits involve stuff like correcting spelling mistakes, adding useful info, adding pictures, etc... to any article except for here or the ToC. Also talk pages don't count. Dark Ridley 11:46, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Awsome!! Thanks for your help. I'll get started...--Twilightwizard0309 19:30, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ok this rule needs to be inforced because people are just voting anyway Oni Dark Link 11:53, 22 April 2009 (UTC) The rule takes effect next week. Dark Ridley 11:58, 22 April 2009 (UTC) O. ok. didnt know that Oni Dark Link 12:02, 22 April 2009 (UTC) How is is that I'm not surprised you're only supporting this so you can get me out of your hair Xykeb? Either way I'll make some minor edits and some major edits so I'll be back soon enough. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 20:19, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Hey remember what AK said a week ago? I've began developing my maturity and sense of relativity so it's your turn to adopt a better sense of humor and learn to recognize things that aren't supposed to be taken seriously better. This is Zeldapedia not YoMommapedia. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 02:26, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Key word: began! --Big Poe=Nice Guy 14:39, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Let me get this straight...If you have suggested something before this rule starts, you may continue to vote? If not, I guess you won't see me for a loooong time. I'm more of a research girl, and I don't know a lot about wiki...Probably just mess things up all the time. Mrs.MikauShadLink 23:42, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :Judging by all the discussions that just took place, the answer is no. I've been in the ToC Suggestions since I got on this site a few weeks ago and I'm also the dude who came up with the Majora vs. Zant rumble. If they won't let me odds are they won't let you until you get the 50+ edits. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 01:01, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Anyone can look at IPs through history. Theres no point into this rule as far as I see, why does this person need to be helpful to the site to vote? I think they should have just been here a good deal of time, I want to stop the anonymous votes. Those votes for Zant say all Darkest-Link123 22:03, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Ahh, I thought IPs could be read by a mod. Ya I could but dont you think that this will become a spam fest? Not real spam but just a bunch of minor edits, anyone can do it. Darkest-Link123 02:08, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Whoa you guys are right: it is easy. In just a day-and-a-half I significantly increased my edit count to the point I've only got 10 left. And yes they were constructive: I included the so-called battles for the "Salvation of Termina". --Big Poe=Nice Guy 12:25, 26 April 2009 (UTC) I will. I'm planning on making the stuff for the Rising of the Hero of the Winds (Wind Waker) next. Aw, this sucks...I've got a good suggestion, too. Well, seeya in 50 edits! Mrs.MikauShadLink 01:57, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Clarification I suggested something that was shot down and I deleted it. My question is, can I now suggest a new fight, because my old one is gone and not taking up space anymore?23:36, 14 July 2009 (UTC)MaloMart (talk) Ties sunday nights Oni Link 17:09, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Voting if Suggesting I think that could be a good idea Meep Meep (talk) 18:38, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I always thought that this was a rule. Either way, it should be put in place. Because some people might vote down just because they want their fight to win. --'Jazzi Jäzzi ' 15:59, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :::That is one portion of my edit count that does not need to engorge anymore. Also, yeah, a lot of us may be unbiased, but we can't hope for that to keep up forever.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'Redead']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'hunter']] 16:27, July 13, 2010 (UTC) New Rule I fear if such a rule was passed someone would eventually suggest a No Zelda II Suggestions Rule Oni Link 22:19, November 2, 2010 (UTC) 100+ Is it possible that we can up 50+ rule to 100+? It might seem a little unfair. But some people edit to reach 50, and then just stop. And I personally don't like that. I think 100 would be a good number. Since it's not hard to hit 100. --'BassJapas' 00:36, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :Then people will edit to reach 100 and just stop. The only way to make people edit continually using the ToC suggestions as an incentive would be to use a percentage. -'Isdrak ' 00:41, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::The percent changes as the total edit count gets higher right? ::And is 15-20 a good goal? --'BassJapas' 00:45, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes to the first, maybe to the second. I don't really know what a good goal would be. -'Isdrak ' 00:49, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yeah, this is a kind of tricky situation. The percentage thing might be good, but maybe a proportion of blog edits to mainspace edits would be better, so that blogs are stunted in their growth while encouraging both mainspace edits and talk page edits and the like. Maybe a 1:5 ratio or something (meaning that for every blog edit a user makes, he or she has to make 5 mainspace edits in order to suggest). The 01:02, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::Hrmm, do we want to use the ToC as an incentive to make people edit more, or will that just cause people to run around making unnecessary edits just for the sake of upping their count?--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 19:35, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Yes, we do want to use the Temple of Courage for that. However, the point about users making pointless mainspace edits is a good point. If we made it so that they had to make a certain amount of good, non-undone edits (and somehow check this), then that might work. If we did 50 good mainspace edits, then we would need someone to check each new user's 50 edits, which could take a few minutes for each user checked. That might work out, though. Is 50 a good number if we make it so that the edits must be good? (Or we could have it as having either of the following to suggest: 100 of any edits or 50 good edits) The 23:36, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Manually checking up on every user who votes in the ToC for 50 good mainspace edits doesn't sound feasible to me. You'd have to pick out the mainspace edits, read all 50, and if some of them aren't useful, you have to keep track of how many are and go beyond the first 50 edits to see if the user eventually totals 50 useful ones. Also you can be skimming through and dismiss something because it was improperly formatted or used incorrect grammar, but not notice that it actually added useful information (heck, people do that sometimes while going over recent changes). No offense but I think a few minutes per user is a huge underestimation. Nice as it would be to judge if a user's edits have been constructive or not, I don't know that it'd be worth that kind of effort. What if we set a limit to ensure the user's edits were recent? Like, you have to have at least 25 mainspace/talk page/forum edits within the last month or something. It's still relatively easy to check, and ensures that no matter how many edits the user sprinted up to in order to get voting rights, they have to keep contributing instead of dropping off mainspace.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 00:07, April 23, 2011 (UTC) :That idea sounds pretty good, but what is the easy way to check? Does it say anywhere how many mainspace edits were made in the past month? If not, then that would be too hard to measure to be worth it. The 00:43, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ::There's no tool to automatically do this so far as I'm aware (I could have sworn there was a list of special pages but I can't find it now). It'd be a matter of looking over a user's contributions subpage, counting the number of edits in appropriate sections, and when you reach the required number, see if that edit was within a month of the date. Not that hard if it's a small number of edits required within the month, though even that might not get checked thoroughly by people. How time consuming it is for us to sort through this and how strongly we encourage ToC goers to edit would be proportional to how many edits are required.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 02:03, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Time Between Fights It says to have fights up for one week, but it's of course been much slower lately what with there being low activity in the ToC suggestions and in general. I'm about done with my summer busyness and was thinking I could start helping to keep the ToC regularly up to date, but I want to ask if we should wait longer than a week between fights since it's been so slow lately. The ToC is very visible, being visited by a lot of newer users, so it'd be good if it updated on the schedule it said it had (whatever we change that to). Wouldn't want the wiki to look sloppy or inactive up front before people have a chance to realize how totally awesome we are. My first thought would be a 2 week standard, to keep it moving but still allow time for suggestions to happen. We keep getting votes that late anyway. Thoughts?--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 07:25, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :As I've remarked before, the ToC isn't a great gateway to actual editing, as very few even half-decent editors have stuck around. I think you overestimate the potential and intellectual capacity of the average voter here. Nevertheless, time constraints should be upheld, if only for the sake of it. However, two weeks may be a bit too much if there is a "boring, one-sided" fight. One idea is to give it another week if the fight is close and use the one-week-more-or-less when it's not, but I suppose that may make the whole business a bit too complicated for its own good. --AuronKaizer ' 11:08, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ::What if in the suggestions we add a section where you can vote to keep the current battle another week? This would give an option to be able to keep a good battle going an extra week (or possible two depending on how we limit it) but at the same time would keep a not so interesting battle to a one week limit. --Birdman5589 (talk) 16:01, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm concerned about doing a fight extension thing too procedurally, because I don't think it'd get enough attention to be able to function effectively according to predefined rules. What if we just said "1-2 weeks" on the official thing (maybe mention why), and then we can talk about it in the peanut gallery if we want to extend/not extend a fight. It's only regular users that we know who would change out a fight, so if we spread the word a little they'd all know not to change a fight that's close, and we could have them say in the gallery things like "this fight is lame sauce I'm changing it in 2 more days if no one objects" or "hey nobody change the fight it's too close". I doubt our regular users will disagree much about whether to extend a fight or not. In a Deku Nutshell, I'm saying AK/Birdy's 1 week with extensions for close fights idea, and just do the extensions informally via comments.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 03:54, August 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::I think this would be a good idea, with the "keep it open"/"close it" idea. But what would be the vote standard? And how would we go about it? Either way, it sounds like it'd be good. – Jäzz '' 16:43, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::I think that it should be very informal and go by whatever the Peanut Gallery says, even if it's IPs or new user or whoever talking. (Another option would be what Birdman was saying about having a new section for this; I'm also okay with this as long as it's informal and all, but not voting, just saying "Hey, isn't it time to change the fight?" or something like that). The 00:38, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Point of inquiry Is there a certain amount of suggestions per week? Get back to me soon. Paradox64 (talk) 19:04, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :Eight is the maximum. It is right there in the rules. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 19:20, May 31, 2012 (UTC) So... Am I able to volunteer to woman the Temple of Courage to try to get it weekly again? Jazzi 20:37, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :If you're just saying you wanna start doing it every week, be my guest. -'Minish Link' 20:41, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Because you used the awesome verb "woman", yes. The usual potential for correction and stuff remains, naturally. --Auron'Kaizer ' 21:11, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Rules I have a question. Why do you need 50 mainspace edits before you can vote? I understand spam and all, but I don't know why it's there. AWWW YEA! (talk) 15:27, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :Because fun and games are a privilege, not a right. Jazzi 17:27, June 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Would it have been too much of a hassle for you to check this page just a little bit more closely for the discussion that started that whole rule? Apparently so... --Auron'Kaizer ''' 17:33, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Archive box The archive box is getting a bit long, I was thinking perhaps we could toss in a "collapsible collapsed" to make things, well, collapse. It's not a problem at all, but in time it could become too long. – Jazzi (talk) 15:43, August 18, 2012 (UTC) : I agree it's getting too long. Green Rupee 17:54, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Does a page about the Fighters HAVE to exist? I was just wondering, I wanted to suggest Ghost Zelda in a fight (obviously) but she doesn't have her own article. Does there have to be an article about one of the fighters we are suggesting? And if there does, then can someone either make one or explain the formatting to me? Please and thx! -- Spirit Zelda: Help! Malladus stole my body! 22:15, October 2, 2013 (UTC)